


And My Car

by Cat2000



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Spanking, public spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the television series Prodigal Son and I'm not making any money from this ficSummary: Tag to episode thirteen. Gil takes Malcolm to get checked out after his kid leaps out the window. And then he takes Malcolm right over his knee. Follows Big Brother Takes Control
Kudos: 48





	And My Car

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking, including with a belt and some public swats; spoilers up to and including season one episode thirteen; some references to violence

Gil stared at Malcolm, laying on the top of his crushed car. He was only frozen for a second or two, though, before he moved forward, ignoring the state of his car in favour of checking Malcolm. “Can you move? Do you hurt anywhere?” Fear made his voice sound clipped.

“I'm fine!” Malcolm chirped the words and literally _hopped off the car_. He straightened his suit and dusted himself off, then gave Gil a charming smile. It did quickly fade as he offered, “Sorry I wrecked your car.”

“Sorry you....” Gil stared at him in disbelief. He had to take a deep breath. And then another one. And then he counted to ten in his head; and he still struggled to keep his voice steady. “You just crashed out of a window, onto my _damned car_. And you're not even supposed to be here.” He grasped Malcolm's shoulder. “I'm taking you to get checked out.”

“I don't need to be.” Malcolm's grin was nearly manic. “Come on, this is about my favourite book, Gil! I'll pay for your car,” he added solicitously.

“I don't care about the car.” Which wasn't strictly true, but it _was_ true that he cared far more about Malcolm than anything else.

“In that case, we're all good,” Malcolm stated. He began to pull back.

“No. We're not 'all good'.” Gil used his grip on Malcolm's shoulder to turn him slightly to the side and delivered a hard smack to the younger man's backside.

Malcolm's yelp echoed loudly in the sudden silence. Only J.T. and Dani were there from the police force, but there were plenty of other people on the streets who could see and hear.

“I don't need to get checked over!” Malcolm protested. “I _know_ when I need medical attention.”

Gil ignored the protest and swatted again. Then, when Malcolm threw his hand back over his bottom, Gil landed a swat to the top of his thigh, making him yelp and jump, then turn an injured glare onto Gil. “ _Gil_ ,” he protested.

“Hey, you want to take my car to the doc's?” J.T. asked.

“Yeah.” Gil took the proffered keys and turned Malcolm back round, beginning to swat the kid in the direction of the car. Then, when they reached it, he grasped the younger man by the upper arms and forced Malcolm to look at him. “This isn't the first time you've put yourself in danger, kid. Soon as you're checked out, I'm taking you back to your apartment. And then you'll be getting a dose of my belt. If you carry on arguing with me, I'll open the back door, bend you over the seat and give you a taste of what's to come. Your choice, kid.”

Malcolm's eyes widened and an injured look cam over his face. “I just....”

Gil reached for the back door.

“No, wait! Wait! I'll stop arguing.” Malcolm's eyes were almost comically wide.

Gil said nothing, just unlocked the car. He pushed Malcolm into the passenger seat and then turned to face J.T. and Dani. “Get what evidence you can from the scene. I'll check the report when we're back. But if anything comes up, call me at once.”

Dani took a step forward, her eyes narrowed with concern. “I can take Bright to the doctor, Gil. Give you a chance to calm down.”

Gil opened his mouth to respond.

“I appreciate the concern, Dani, but I'm fine.” Malcolm spoke up before Gil could respond. “Gil might be annoyed with me, but I'm safe with him.” He put his seatbelt on and then waved at her.

Gil waited just long enough to make sure there were no other questions or comments and then he walked round to the driver's side and got in. He buckled up and began driving without a word.

###

Getting Malcolm checked over hadn't taken long; and he'd been supremely lucky. Some bruises and muscle pain, but jumping out of the window had caused more damage to Gil's car than to his kid. And he didn't need it inspected to know it was a write-off.

Malcolm had been quiet and subdued as they returned to his apartment, letting them both in without a word.

Neither of them spoke until they were standing in the main room and then Gil began to unbuckle his belt.

Malcolm swallowed visibly and took a slight step back. “We're doing this now?” he asked, in a small voice. “No corner time first?”

“I think you've had plenty of time to think about this. I think we _both_ have.” Gil grasped Malcolm's arm and led him over to the couch. He sat down in the middle and pulled Malcolm round to stand in front of him. He began to unbutton the younger man's pants and then pulled them down.

Malcolm breathed in deep and, as soon as his pants were down around his ankles, he bent forward of his own accord, settling in place across Gil's knees.

Putting the belt to one side for now, Gil left Malcolm's underwear in place for the moment. He began to spank. Hard. Delivering several in one spot and then moving onto the next when he was satisfied with the result.

It didn't take long before Malcolm was squirming. The smacks were harder than Gil had ever given him before. And Gil simply wrapped his arm around the kid's waist, pulling Malcolm tight against his stomach to still his movements.

Gil continued to cover Malcolm's bottom with hard smacks, pausing after a final flurry that made Malcolm yelp. He then tugged the younger man's underwear down, revealing that his bottom was a dark pink, shading to red in parts.

And then Gil began to smack again, this time his palm meeting bare skin.

It took only a few moments for Malcolm to begin kicking his legs; two full circuits for him to break and throw his hand back to cover his bottom.

Gil merely took hold of the kid's hand and held it against the small of his back. He delivered a final flurry of smacks to Malcolm's sit spots and thighs, thoroughly reddening them, and then paused, rubbing his stinging palm over the younger man's back.

Malcolm's sobs were soft, but still loud enough to carry to Gil's ears. “I'm sorry,” he stuttered out.

“I know you are, kid.” Gil could hear the note of sadness in his own voice. “I am too. But as much as I don't want to do this, I'd rather blister your ass than risk losing you to your own reckless behaviour.” He picked up the belt and doubled it over in his hand. He rested the leather against Malcolm's bottom, preparing himself mentally.

“I'm sorry.” Malcolm sobbed harder.

Gil steeled himself, hardened his heart, and brought down the belt in a hard strike.

Malcolm yelped again and began to kick his legs. The kicking continued through the next six strikes of the belt and then his legs slowed to jerks and twitches as the belting continued.

As the younger man slumped over his lap, Gil put the belt down once more and began to rub Malcolm's back, until his tears began to slow. When he thought he would actually be heard, he began to firmly pat the kid's bottom as a counterpoint to what he was saying. “You aren't even supposed to be here, kid. You're meant to be on vacation. Taking an actual break from all this. And instead, you're throwing yourself onto a landmine.”

“I didn't _throw_ myself...!”

Gil landed a firm smack and Malcolm yelped, jerking his legs out. “You might as well have. And then you sent us all out of the building. _Without_ a plan. I'm right. Aren't I? You had no idea what you were going to do. You just wanted us out of the way.”

“Well....yeah.” Even through his tears, Malcolm's confusion was obvious. “Of _course_ I wanted you all out of the way. I didn't want any of you to get hurt.”

“What is it going to take for you to realise we feel the same way about you, Malcolm?” Gil could hear how frustrated and tired he sounded.

“I don't... _mean_ to....”

“No, kid. Don't even try lying to me.” Gil slapped one cheek firmly, garnering a whimper. “You're smart enough to know exactly what you're doing. Next dangerous stunt you pull, I won't bother with any kind of warmup,” he warned. “I'll go straight to using my belt. And I won't give you a second chance if you do argue with me. Do you understand?”

“Yes!” Malcolm blurted the word out almost frantically.

Gil wasn't sure how much he could believe, but he wasn't about to punish Malcolm for something the kid hadn't even done yet. “Good. I'm glad to hear it. Because I've got no problem keeping my word.” He rubbed Malcolm's back a few moments and then helped the younger man up, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

Sniffling softly, Malcolm wrapped his arms around Gil and hugged on tight in return, letting his head rest on the older man's shoulder.

They'd need to return to the precinct and resume working on the case soon, but for now...Gil would hold onto his kid and know that Bright was safe. Because if Gil was holding onto him, he couldn't be out pulling dangerous stunts.

**The End**


End file.
